A Love That Lasts Forever
by DoctorPotterJackson
Summary: three and a half years after Last Sacrifice, Rose Dimitri Lissa and Christian are in Paris for summer vacation. i really suck at summarys, read and you will understand. T 'cause I'm paranoid
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So I absolutely LOVE romitri and decided to make this fic about them. it takes place about 3-4 years after Homecoming (the short story that Richelle wrote about Rose and Dimitri after Last Sacrifice) if you haven't read that yet, don't stress it's no big deal. I hope you enjoy this story, i will try to update as often as possible but I cant promise anything. Rate review all that good stuff!**

_"Everybody stay back" Tasha shouted as she grabbed Lissa and put a gun to her head._

_"No!" I screamed and started running towards her. I looked up at Tasha again and saw that she was now holding Dimitri captive. "No Tasha please stop! Please! Let him go! Please!" I cried as I fell to my knees. I hear I bang and cry even louder. "No! No please no!" I hear another bang and see blood-_

I wake up; gasping and kicking my legs. At first I'm trying to escape from the arms around me. Then I realize whose they are.

"Roza, Roza, are you ok?" I hear his deep, sexy voice ask from behind me. At first I don't even care that he snuck in my room in the middle of the night, I'm just happy he's alive. "Was it that nightmare again?" he asks into my hair. I nod as I snuggle into him more, enjoying the warmth of his body through my thin t-shirt. "It's ok Roza; Tasha is in jail under maximum security. She's not getting out. I won't let her hurt you ever again. Ever. I promise." I think the last bit was more for himself than for me, but he needed to say it.

"Dimitri, you know you aren't supposed to be in here," I mumble, "What is Christian doing? He can't be alone in his room." It was true. As his guardian, Dimitri had to stay with Christian all the time. My charge is Christian's girlfriend and my best friend, Queen of the moroi world, Vasilisa Dragomir.

"Christian is right over there." Dimitri reached over me and pointed to Lissa's bed. I looked over and saw that there were in fact two people lying in the bed. I was happy for Lissa at first, and then I realized what this meant.

"Dimitri! How was I supposed to know it was Christian? What if I woke up before you and saw them? I would have thought it was a Strigoi or something!" I was being playful, but I was kind of mad. At this point I untangled myself from both him and the covers. "I'm going to take a shower, let Lissa and Christian get some rest, they are going to need it today." I called the last bit over my shoulder as I walked into the bathroom of Lissa and I's half of the conjoined suite the four of us were sharing. I took my shower in record time, deciding to save Lissa some hot water. I tied my bathrobe around my waist and pulled my hair up in a bun. I walked out into the room. By now Lissa and Christian were up and walking around, and Dimitri was reading one of his western novels on my bed. I walked over to my dresser and pulled out some clothes. Dimitri got up and came over to me, reached his hand around my head, leaned in like he was going to kiss me, then took my hair out of its bun. He laughed when he saw my face.

"Roza, you know I love your hair down" he chuckled as I slapped him in the arm.

"And I love you" I stood up on my toes and gave him a quick kiss on the mouth. "I'm going to finish getting ready. Christian, Dimitri, please for god's sake go back to your room." They sighed and went into their room. Once the door was shut, I flopped onto my bed and sighed an exasperated sigh.

"Rose, what's wrong?" Lissa asked me in that all knowing way of hers that comes from being my best friend since kindergarten and queen of the Moroi world for four years. She moved to sit on her bed opposite mine.

"Well, I don't know Lissa. It's just, Dimitri and I have never been this open for this long with our relationship, and its kinda weird for me. I mean, I love him, don't get me wrong. It's just strange for me, and he keeps dropping hints about wanting to get married. I know that time when we went too Russia I said I wanted to wait until I was in my twenties, and now that I am I think he is taking it as a go ahead to propose. I just don't know if I'm ready to make that commitment yet. What do you think?" Once I was finished venting to her, I got up and paced around our suite, finally coming to rest in the desk chair.

"Well, he obviously loves you a lot, and you two are going to stay together, no doubt. So getting married won't be all that different from what you guys have right now. I actually think that Christian is going to pop the question soon, just from the way he's been acting." Lissa was smiling ear to ear with the last part, and she was absolutely glowing.

"Liss! That's awesome! Oh my gosh I'm so happy for you! Oh I hope he does, that would be wonderful!" I ran across the room to give her a huge hug.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok guys, here's chapter two! These next few chapters will be coming in quickly, but then it will be a while. I have written a bunch of this story so far, so I know where it is going but I am still open for suggestions! Rate, review please! Love you guys, Enjoy!**

We meet the guys in the lobby of the hotel and go over the plan for the day. We are in Paris on summer vacation enjoying the first summer since Lissa was elected that we don't have to go back to school. For the first part of the day, we were splitting up, us girls going to shop, they guys going off to do… whatever guys do in Paris. Lissa and I each kissed our boyfriends goodbye. Dimitri and I went over the plan for the day and set a place to meet for lunch. Lissa and I went into the first store we saw with clothes in the window. We tried on a few different outfits, and ended up getting one each. Mine was a pair of light blue jeans, a red ¾ sleeve top with a cool splatter pattern on it, and a pair of black combat boots. Lissa got a white sundress with pineapples on it. We went into a few more stores and by the time we got to the restaurant we each had three or four bags filled with clothes, shoes, and jewelry. We see the guys are waiting to get us a table.

"Table for four, inside please." I hear Dimitri ask the hostess. I catch his eye and silently ask if they made it through the morning without any problems. I see him nod such a small nod if you weren't looking for it you wouldn't have noticed it. I smile and follow the hostess as she leads us to our table.

"So what did you guys do?" Lissa directs her question to both of the men, but I know she was really asking Christian.

"Well, we walked around, went into a few stores. Nothing to exciting." Christian summed up as he glanced over the menu. "So what are you guys thinking of getting?" he continued. I glanced over the menu and saw nothing that interested me too much.

"I don't think I'm going to get much, my stomach hasn't been feeling good lately" I saw Dimitri's worried face and added quickly, "I'm fine, I just haven't been very hungry lately."

We ordered our food and talked for a while about the plan for the afternoon. We were going to do some touristy stuff; the Arc de Triomphe, the Louvre, all leading up to a romantic dinner on top of the Eiffel Tower. Once our food came, we ate and left the check. We then walked over to the Arch de Triomphe, Lissa and Christian holding hands and walking in front of Dimitri and I, who were doing the same thing. We took a bunch of pictures at the arch, and then went to the Louvre to see some art. We saw the Mona Lisa, the Venus de Milo, and Liberty Leading the People. Lastly we went to the Eiffel Tower for our romantic dinner. We took the elevator to the viewing deck and walked over to our tables. Dimitri, Lissa, and I all sat down, but Christian reached into his jacket and got down on one knee. Lissa and I both gasped and smiled.

"Queen Vasilisa Sabina Rhea Dragomir, will you marry me?" Christian asked, grinning, as he looked up at her with eyes full of nothing but love.

"Yes! Yes Christian Ozera, I will marry you!" she said through tears of joy. Christian got up and hugged her. They kissed and laughed and smiled for a good two minutes, then Christian put the ring on Lissa's left ring finger.

"Is this what you two were doing this morning?" I asked Dimitri, "Ring shopping?" He smiled but said nothing. We ate a candlelit dinner, and afterwards a string quartet came out and started playing a ballad. Dimitri pushed back his chair and held out his and to me. I smiled and took his hand. I looked over at Lissa and Christian and they were already dancing. I draped my hands around Dimitri's neck, and he put his around my waist. I rested my head against his shoulder.

"You know, with Lissa and Christian getting engaged and all, I was thinking-"

"No. Dimitri I love you, you know I do, but I'm not ready to get married yet." Dimitri cut me off before I could finish.

I know Roza, I know. But that's not what I was going to say. I was going to say that because Lissa and Christian are getting married, they are probably going to want to live together. That would mean that we would have to be right near them…"

"Dimitri Belikov, are you asking me to move in with you?" He bent down and kissed my forehead in way of answering, his hand reaching up to take my hair out of the braid I had put it in. I raised my hand to meet his, and moved it to cup my face. I tilted my head up, and he tilted his down. Our lips met, and he held me in his embrace as we danced through the night. After hours of dancing, we went back to the hotel.

**So what do you think so far? Good? Not good? Let me know in a review! Also I think I might start a question of the day at the end of each chapter. Let me know if you would like that!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyyyy! Chapter three is here! I really hope you like it, if you have thought it a bit slow so far, after this chapter it gets a bit more exciting! Rate/Review all of that good stuff. Enjoy!**

"Hey Liss do you know if we have any Advil?" I shout from the bathroom of our hotel room.

"No, I don't think so. Here, lay down and-"

"No! Lissa I will not let you use spirit to heal a stomach ache! Lissa I can't take the darkness from you anymore, you know that, so you have to be careful with when you use it." Ever since we lost the bond, I have been stricter with Lissa about how she uses spirit. "If I broke my leg or something then yeah, I would let you heal me. But a stomach ache isn't worth it."

"Rose, you have had this stomach ache for a week at least. Please let me heal you." she put a little compulsion into the last part.

"Ok, you can heal me. But just this once, I mean it!" I lay down on the bed, and Lissa comes over and puts her hands above my stomach, using spirit to heal me.

"There, all better. Now if you and Dimitri don't mind, Christian and I would like to have tonight to ourselves, to celebrate our engagement." She made it sound like a question, but she knew I would say yes.

"Fine, but remember the self defense I have taught you, and if anything does happen, scream really really loud so Dimitri and I can hear you." I slipped into guardian mode for a second there. "And don't forget to have fun!" I added the last part with a wink.

After a little while, Dimitri came into my room and Lissa went into Christian's. When Dimitri came in, I got up out of my bed and draped my arms around his neck and gave him a kiss. He deepened the kiss, and we fell back on the bed.

"Mmm, I love you Roza." He mumbled as he twined his fingers through my hair.

"Dimitri, can you promise me something?" I snuggled up to him as I asked him.

"Of course Rose, what is it?"

"Can you promise me that you will never leave me?"

"Roza, why would I ever leave you?"

"I don't know, you might want kids, and we both know that is one thing I can't give you." Dhampirs can't have kids with each other. There is something in our DNA that doesn't allow us to have kids with others of our kind. It is something I have never understood, and why it is usually frowned upon for Dhampirs to be in a serious relationship or get married.

"Do you want kids?" he asks me. I have to think about this for a while.

"I don't know Dimitri, I love you, and I want to stay with you for the rest of my life. I want kids, but I want you even more." I lean in and give him a kiss. "On the other hand, having kids would mean I would have to be out of action for at least a year, so I can raise the child. Then if we are both in service, they wouldn't have any parents around. Dimitri, if I did have kids, I would want them to have at least one parent around for them. I grew up with so little contact with my mom, and I only met my dad a few years ago. I don't want my kids to go through that."

"Roza, if we did have kids somehow, I would make sure they will always have a parent around. I'm sure if we ask, Lissa and Christian would love to take care of them. And remember, we could always adopt if we really want to have a child, and then you wouldn't have to be out of service on maternity leave."

"Can we finish talking about this in the morning?" I say as I play with the hem of his pajama pants. He slips his hands up my top and pulls me in for a kiss.

Sure Roza." He leans in and kisses me, getting more and more passionate.

**Oooooohhhhhhhhh! It's getting steamy! It might be a little longer before I post the next few chapters, but I'm not sure.**

**Ok so I got a few reviews wanting a QOTD so since Halloween just passed, **

**What were you for Halloween? And if you didn't dress up, what is you favorite type of candy?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! So I know a bunch of you have been expecting this was coming, but here it is anyways. This will probably be the last quick-update I'm going to post for a while; I have to work on the next few chapters a bit more. I really hope you guys like this chapter; let's see if we can get to ten reviews! R/R please!**

I wake up to Dimitri kissing me.

"Good morning beautiful." He leans back from the kiss. "How was your sleep?"

"Wonderful. You?" I look lovingly into his gorgeous deep brown eyes, and he gives me a quick kiss on my lips.

"Amazing. Now, we should get ready, we have a flight to catch." I groaned and got up out of our surprisingly comfortable bed. I realized I wasn't wearing any clothes as I got up. I turned around and saw Dimitri's face.

"See anything you like?" I joke.

"Lots." He grins at me then gets up out of bed. He grabs some clothes and starts getting dressed, prompting me to do the same. I bang on the beige door connecting our two hotel rooms.

"Lissa! Christian! You guys need to get up." I shout through the thin wall. Lissa comes through the door with Christian in tow.

"Geez Rose, no need to shout we are right here." Lissa laughs. I don't need our bond to know that she had an amazing time last night with Christian, she was practically glowing. If I could see her aura, I bet it would be flaring up right now.

"Alright everyone, we have a flight to catch. We are heading back to the Court." Dimitri filled everyone in. I grab my red and black suitcase and Lissa's pale pink and purple polka-dotted suitcase and start walking to the door. As I walked out into the hall, I knew Dimitri was right behind me. We went down to the parking lot and put the bags in the rental car. I moved to get into the driver's seat, but Dimitri beat me to it as always. We laughed and I slapped him playfully on the arm.

"One of these days, I will beat you to the driver's seat, comrade." I laughed as I slipped into the passenger's seat.

"Keep telling yourself that Rose." He chuckled as he pulled out of the parking lot and on to the highway.

"So Lissa, have you guys made any plans yet for the wedding?" I turn towards the back seat. My messy black pony-tail whips my headrest as I turn around.

"Not really, we know the court will want to make a big deal about this. The wedding of the new queen is bound to be a big deal. They are probably going to be mad that they missed the proposal." Lissa's voice is filled with nothing but love for Christian. He reached his hand across the seat and squeezed her leg. She put her hand on top of his, and the smiled at each other. They intertwine their fingers and look deeply into each other's eyes. I feel something on my black jeans and have a moment of panic. I look down to see what it is, and see Dimitri's hand. I lean over and give him a quick kiss on the cheek, then grab his hand.

We get to the airport about twenty minutes later, and we go through security with no problems. Thankfully, they didn't pick up our silver stakes on the x-ray. We then went into the food court to get some breakfast. I took one look at Lissa and knew she needed to feed. I looked at Christian and knew the same was true for him.

"Dimitri, they need blood. Look at them, when was the last time Christian feed?" I whispered to him. I know there is a private room where Moroi could go to feed, but I didn't know where it was. Thankfully, Dimitri did. We had to walk all the way around the food court to get there. Luckily there wasn't a line for the feeders, so Lissa and Christian shared one. After they fed, we went over to our gate. We found four seats in a row. Lissa and Christian sat in between Dimitri and me.

"Flight 221 to Philadelphia, priority tickets now boarding. Flight 221 now boarding." We hear over the intercom.

"That's us, let's go get in line" Christian says while he grabs his carryon bag. The rest of us follow suit and get in line. We have first class tickets, so we had nice big seats. This was especially helpful for Dimitri, who at 6'7", had a very hard time in coach. I laugh as I remember the time Dimitri and I went to Russia together and had to sit in coach.

"Why are you laughing?" Dimitri asks me.

"Oh, I was just remembering our trip to Russia, and how you had such a hard time sitting in coach." I reply with a grin.

"Ahh yes, that was difficult, but I had fun in Russia with you Roza." He pulls me into a hug and kisses the top of my head.

"Oh my God! Wait didn't your grandmother say something about a wedding in our future? Maybe she meant Lissa and Christian!" I half shouted at Dimitri. "Didn't she say she saw a wedding in the future? Everyone thought it was about us, but now I think it's about Lissa and Christian." I look up at him, and see him looking at Christian. That's weird.

"Yeah, she did say that didn't she. Well I guess it did mean Lissa and Christian." He suddenly got very quiet, even for Dimitri. I wonder what's going on with him.

"Rose, Rose wake up. Roza, we are here." Dimitri is shaking my arm as he tries to wake me up. I fling out my arm without really thinking about it. I feel it make contact with someone's stomach. I open my eyes and see Dimitri smiling down at me. It was his stomach that I hit. No wonder my hand hurts so much. I get up out of my insanely comfy plane seat and grab my stuff out of the overhead compartment.

We got back to the court with very few problems. I started to go to my room in the royal chambers when I remembered what Dimitri asked me on top of the Eifel Tower. I smiled and started packing up my stuff. Dimitri came over a little while later to help me carry my stuff over to his room. He helped me unpack most of my stuff then sent me to go get the rest of it. I went into my room and started gathering my pictures of my wall and bedside table. There was a picture of the four of us last year on Lissa's birthday. I looked at it and smiled, remembering that day. It reminded me of something that had been bugging me for a little while. I finished putting my pictures and things in a box and went over to Dimitri's- our- room.

"Dimitri, I need to talk to you about something." I said over my box as I walked in. I put the box down next to our dresser and smoothed down my red tank top.

"Sure Roza, what is it?" he went over and sat on our bed.

"I'm late Dimitri." I plopped down next to him on the bed. He put his arms around me and rested his chin on my head.

"What do you mean you're late?" Then it dawned on him. "Roza, you don't mean, but that's not possible! Are you sure?"

"No, I haven't taken a test yet, but I picked one up earlier at the drug store. I pulled out the little white box that said 'Pregnancy Test' on it. "I was waiting to tell you first."

"Rose, this isn't possible. You know we can't have kids; we were talking about it the other night. It is physically impossible. You know that if somehow you are pregnant I will support you every step of the way, but it just isn't possible." He seems so adamant about the fact that I'm not pregnant, and honestly I hope he is right.

"Why don't I take the test, just in case? You're probably right but I don't want any surprises." He nodded and I walked into the bathroom. I took the test then walked out to sit next to him again. "And now we have to wait." It was the longest two minutes of my life. When time was up we looked at each other, took a deep breath, and then looked down at the test.

**Well, what do you guys think? Is she pregnant? If so, HOW? That's the big question isn't it? Well, that and "Doctor Who?" (if you get that reference good job, and it's not just because that's a TV show that your geeky friend watches!) Also, I stuck a little Sherlock reference in there, the first person to find it gets a shoutout! **

**QOTD: so because I was just talking about it so much, What is your favorite British TV show?**


End file.
